


The Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Working in a coffee shop hadn't been part of Kevin's plan, but he's not sad about it when a gorgeous brunette walks in.





	The Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> We all knew this was coming at some point...   
> I do have some more ideas for drabbles like these, but I'm not sure they'll last me through the 24th. So if you have any ideas, or prompts, please leave a comment and I might make it happen! Kevin/Moose only though, I'm not comfortable writing any other Riverdale characters yet.

Working in a coffee shop hadn’t been a part of Kevin’s plans when he had gotten into his first-choice college. It payed his half of the rent for the small apartment he and Betty shared though. The 6am shifts were horrible, and getting his hair to cooperate that early in the morning was a craft Kevin had yet to master. But things were good.

And the coffee shop was not that far from campus, which worked out nicely when he had afternoon classes after an early shift.

The afternoon shifts were his favorite. Starting at 10am and ending at 6pm. He didn’t have to get up crazy early in the morning, and he’d get home at a decent time, usually right in time for dinner. 

He and Betty were making a life for themselves out here. 

It was fairly quiet in the shop at the moment, in between the morning rush and the lunch rush. Kevin was wiping down the countertops when the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone was entering. 

Looking up, he saw a tall brunette with a nice smile. 

And Kevin might possibly have almost tripped over his own feet when he made his way to the register to take the man’s order. 

“Hello there, can I get you anything?” Kevin greeted him, for once smiling his natural smile and not his customer service smile. 

“Uh yeah, can I have a latte? And one of those chocolate cupcakes?” The man asked nicely. 

Kevin rang up his order, and the man payed. 

“Just a minute then, take a seat and I’ll bring you your order,” Kevin smiled at him. Another thing he didn’t do for just anyone. Normally, Kevin would call out the order and the customer would pick it up at the counter. 

The man took a seat not too far from the counter, and Kevin wasn’t particularly sad that he had a great view of the particular table. 

Getting to work, he made the brunette’s latte with practiced ease. 

“Here you go,” he smiled at the man as he brought his order over to his table. It had a nice view out of a window, but the man was positioned so that he was facing the counter.

“Thank you!” The man grinned. “Hey, you don’t happen to go to college here? I think I’ve seen you around before,” the man asked him. 

“Uh yeah, I do.” Kevin nodded. 

“Sorry if it seems stalker-ish, but do you write for the school newspaper? I think maybe you’ve covered some of the football games.” 

Kevin put his hand on his hip. “I have…” 

“I’m on the team,” the man explained. “Linebacker. Mason, Moose. Well, Marmaduke really, but no one calls me Marmaduke.”

Giving the man a once-over, it made sense. Tall, broad shoulders, but also clearly muscular legs, Kevin could tell through his kind of tight jeans. And the name rang a bell, but sports wasn’t usually Kevin’s area. He had covered once or twice for a friend though. 

If Moose was going somewhere with the conversation, Kevin didn’t find out as the bell rang again, signaling a new customer. 

Hurrying over to the counter, Kevin served the new customer. In fact, people started trickling in, and he was kept busy for quite a while. 

Moose was still at his table, an hour and a half later, when Kevin finally got a break from serving customers. 

Kevin had glanced over every now and then, and Moose had stayed by the table, busy with his phone most of the time.

When Kevin looked up from restocking coffee beans underneath the counter, Moose was standing right on the other side, looking like he wanted something. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Kevin asked him, standing up and straightening out the apron he had to wear as part of his uniform. 

“Um, eh. I don’t know if it’s okay… Asking you at work and stuff,” Moose rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous. “But I was wondering if I could have your number. Or give you mine?” 

Kevin wasn’t sure what to reply to that, not expecting it at all. 

“Uh, I guess… Something to do with the school paper?” He questioned, making sure he wasn’t misunderstanding. 

“No. Nothing to do with the paper. I uh, I want to take you out, Kevin. If you want to. Go out with me, sometime.” Moose was blushing hard, and Kevin found it endearing. 

“Yeah. Yes. Uh, I’ll give you my number,” Kevin nodded, trying to not seem too eager. 

Being too eager wasn’t good, he’d found out quickly when he moved out of Riverdale and finally were around other gay people. When he finally had the chance to date properly, not just mess around with closeted guys. 

Searching for a moment, Kevin found a pen and a napkin, no proper paper in sight. Scribbling down his number, he handed it over to the football player. 

“So, I’ll text you?” Moose told him, looking very relieved. 

“Can’t wait,” Kevin smiled back at him. 

“Okay, I’ve gotta go now… But, later then.” Moose excused himself, wandering out of the coffee shop, and Kevin let out a small, but nervous laugh. 

Later that night, while he and Betty were re-watching Friends for the nth time, Kevin’s phone dinged. And it was a text from a number he didn’t have saved in his phone. 

Betty wondered what was going on, as Kevin smiled softly at his phone, while it dinged several times in a row. 

“I’ve got a date on Friday,” Kevin finally told her, biting his lip but still smiling.


End file.
